


The Sleeping Heir

by DrarrySinful



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Slash, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, fairytale fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarrySinful/pseuds/DrarrySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short telling of Sleeping Beauty, Drarry style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Heir

Once upon a time there was the head to an ancient pureblood line of wizards. They had no heir for many years and were becoming quite desperate. The husband even turned down the dangerous path of Dark Magic to try and produce an heir.

  
Then finally, the wife gave birth to a strapping baby boy and the father thought that all was well, and tried to leave his dark path. There was a grand party and all the prominent pureblood families were invited. But the father forgot of his promises to the Dark Lord, and he was not pleased. Soon it was time for each head of the families to cast their traditional spells on the child. The family heads wished him well and said, “May he grow to be the most regal and poised in the world! He will excel in all he does and make proud the family name! He will live to be a true Malfoy heir!” All the families blessed the baby and gave him gifts befitting a Malfoy.

  
When the blessing ritual was just about to end, a seer well known to this ancient family burst into the room, she said, “Behold! I have just witnessed a prophecy from the Dark Lord! When the baby is sixteen he will touch a spindle, and die!”

The father and mother were shocked and begged the seer to provide them with a way off of this path to the future. When the other families saw the father holding the crying mother, they said, “We cannot undo what the old woman has seen. But together we certainly can change the ending. Your child shall not die when he touches the spindle. But he will fall into a deep sleep for a hundred years. Then, another of magical birth will come along and wake him up.” Hearing this, the father and the mother were a little relieved. The father was still worried and tried to alter the path. As soon as the boy was old enough, he sent his son to Hogwarts, the safest place he knew of.

  
The boy grew up to be a proper Malfoy heir, befitting his name Draco, meaning Dragon. Everybody envied or feared him. Years passed. When the heir was sixteen years old, he was wandering in the Hogwarts towers when he saw an old spinning wheel, working on its own to make thread. “What is this?” he wondered, because his father had kept him away from all spinning wheels and so he had never seen one. And the boy reached out to touch it, but the moment he touched the spindle, he fell to the floor in a deep slumber. The old headmaster took him to a private tower in the castle, setting him up his own private room where he could sleep, and he locked and warded the door behind him. The ancient family was very sad and called the other families. The families felt sorry for them and cast an ancient ritual over everyone involved in the curse so that when the heir woke up after a hundred years, he would not be without his family and inheritance. Everyone, including the house elves were now fast asleep.

They all slept soundly, and the Dark Lord built up his power.

  
A hundred years passed. There came another prophecy of a boy who would defeat the Dark Lord. He, after defeating the Dark Lord as a baby and being marked, also attended Hogwarts, and all through his schooling he heard of the forbidden Prince Tower. The Gryfindor Prince vowed to find the Tower before the end of his time at Hogwarts.

  
Every year, the Gryfindor Prince’s plans to find the Tower were foiled by the Dark Lord, but he continued to look, determined to unravel the mystery. Seven years he looked, and on the seventh year, the Second Wizarding War broke out and converged on Hogwarts. The Dark Lord attacked, bringing with him all of his followers and unleashing a dragon upon the school.

  
Everyone turned to the Gryfindor Prince for help, and he donned his battle robes, took up the sword and shield of Godric Gryfindor himself, mounted his broom, and was off to defeat the dragon.

  
Just as he was about to strike off the head of the beast, he saw inside a tower wreathed in dragon flame, a shock of white blonde hair, and he could not turn away. He veered away from the dragon, brandishing his wand and blasting through the window and the protective ward. When he dismounted his broom, he found himself inside a simple room, that had but a bed in the middle of the floor. Laying silently on that bed was the most beautiful male that this Gryfindor had ever seen. His face was ivory, his hair a silky white blonde, and he was clad all in black, clutching his wand to his chest with a crimson cape wrapped around his shoulders.

  
The blonde Prince’s lips were slightly parted and he breathed as if in the deepest of sleep. The Gryfindor Prince could do nothing to control his deepest desire to brush his own lips against the lips of the other male. So he leaned down to do just that, and when he pulled away, silvery grey eyes were watching him.

  
“Who are you?” The heir asked of his Prince.

  
“I’m Harry. Harry Potter.”

  
Draco Malfoy surveyed him for a moment before responding.

  
“Took you long enough, Potter.”


End file.
